


At the touch of your lips, it's a shock not a kiss

by jessewrites, orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allydia - Freeform, F/F, M/M, Mouth Kink, One Shot, Rave, Sciles, Skittles, feat. a very special guest horny allison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3194426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessewrites/pseuds/jessewrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just best friends painting each others' faces before a rave and realizing how beautiful they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the touch of your lips, it's a shock not a kiss

"Lydia?"

"Mmmm?" She makes that little humming noise she always makes when she's distracted, the one that Allison normally finds adorable but not right now when she's on edge and full of energy. She's never really been good at sitting still- meditation isn't a tenet of Argent training and her hands, her mouth, her body are like a live wire. She wants to dance and forget.

"Lydia, you're just painting my face. How long is this gonna take?"

"Well, I'm almost done, but you keep moving your face to talk so longer than it should."

She takes the hint and shuts up, eyes still closed as Lydia brushes her fingers against her eyelids. Apparently she really was almost finished, because the next thing she says is "Everything's done except for your mouth. You can open now, but don't talk."

Allison shifts a little bit at the commanding tone. It's not Lydia, she just- she's worked up and having to stay still and unaware for this long is kind of a problem. She opens her eyes.

Lydia must have forgotten that she was going to do that, because the amount of focus she's putting on Allison's mouth right now is kind of scary. Until she really sees Lydia- her eyes are just a little bit glazed, and her lips are parted just enough to smile gently. She can't be directing that at Allison. Maybe it's the building warmth below her stomach- it's been a while since anybody has looked at her like that- that makes her decide to test whether the look is for her or just because of the party. So she leans forward and parts her lips too, about three inches from Lydia's face.

Lydia snaps out of it with the movement, but doesn't lean away so that the distance veers back into platonic territory. Instead she finishes spreading the electric blue over Allison's lower lip and tugs gently with her thumb, just barely catching it inside Allison's mouth as she pulls her hand away.

"Now you do me."

Allison grins, lazy and catlike as her eyes dart down to Lydia's mouth and back up again. "I have a better idea."

"Hmmm?"

"I kiss you and we see how long it takes for the paint to spread."

They barely make it out to the dancefloor.

 

* * *

 

It’s not like Scott is into Stiles or anything, but this is taking a lot longer than it should. Scott is trying to highlight everything he loves about Stiles (looking back on it, he was definitely into him). He’s trying to trace every angle, every freckle and dimple and mole, and Stiles has been standing still for at least five minutes. At some point, he gives up because he can’t paint Stiles’ entire face.  
  
Stiles is stunning, glowing like a hundred galaxies in the black light glare.  
  
He barely looks human. Stiles is ethereal, supernatural, divine.  
  
When he smiles, it’s like the opposite of a black hole.   
  
“Scott!” Stiles is shouting now. “Dude, are you even listening to me?”  
  
“What?” Scott says.   
  
“I said, it’s your turn now!”  
  
Stiles holds the paintbrush in his mouth. (Scott’s not sure why- both his hands are free-, but it’s really cute.) Bits of paint are dripping onto his lips and Scott has never wanted to kiss him more.  
  
“Take off your shirt,” Stiles says  
  
Scott is confused, but he does as Stiles says. He resigns himself to the fact that he’s probably not getting his shirt back.  
  
The paint is cold on Scott’s chest, and for some reason he’s self-conscious about the way Stiles is concentrating.  
  
“Stop moving!” Stiles hisses, and Scott can feel his breath on his skin. He’s painting with green now, and it compliments the pink on Stiles’ cheeks so well it takes Scott’s breath away.  
  
Stiles bites his lip. “There.”   
  
Scott looks at Stiles, looks at himself, looks at the two of them. They’re cosmic, a supernova of colors and could-have-beens.   
  
Scott isn’t thinking when he kisses Stiles. Stiles isn’t thinking when he kisses back, and Scott hears the paintbrush clatter to the floor.  
  
By the time they pull away, the intricate designs are gone, and there’s paint on Scott’s cheeks and Stiles’ shirt. They’ve practically invented a new color, what with the way the colors are gleaming.  
  
Stiles has never looked happier.  
  
When he says Scott’s name, it’s like falling in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, hope you liked it! Allydia was written by Rachel and Skittles was written by Spencer. Feel free to send us minific prompts/ ideas on our respective tumblrs!
> 
> Title comes from "Electric Twist" by A Fine Frenzy.


End file.
